I can dream, can't I
by Marukaite Chikyuu Doitsu
Summary: Song by the Andrews Sisters. Spinoff of Heartless, it won't make sense unless you read it :P little fluff fic, implied ChasexKagome. Enjoy, merry Christmas and happy holidays!


Christmas gift! Happy Holidays :)

This is like a spin-off of _Heartless_, another Xiaolin Showdown story I did~

Which, you should be excited for, just so you know, because I think I'm in the process of a GIGANTIC prequel… but don't quote me on that! Anyway, enjoy the fluffy humor~

(…I would be flippin' happy if someone wished me a happy Quanza or Three Kings' Day or something X3)

**_.I can dream, can't I._**

Chase Young was many things; an ex-Xiaolin warrior, a Heylin warrior (with a good heart, but he refused to acknowledge that part), half of a dragon, and pretty damn rich.

And with him in all of his richness and glory, you'd expect for nothing to be on his mind, nothing bothering him, because no one could _possibly _defeat him, and he could get anything he'd ever wanted…

But no. There's always that one thing that can pester people… no matter what time of night, as well apparently.

Chase groaned and flipped over, his legs becoming entangled in the mass of pale sheets illuminated by the moon peeking through the sun roof.

Chase, the great dragon-lizard-y thing king of the evil world, just _could not _fall asleep.

Maybe it wasn't falling asleep, Chase mused to himself as he slowly suffocated, his pillow in his face. Maybe it was passing out due to lack of oxygen. 'Well, you're not gonna find out,' his mind supplied sassily as he sat up, growling and gulping in clean air.

Angrily, he pushed himself up and glared at the offending pillow. He'd even pulled out the softest, fluffiest pillows he could find in his mansion/palace/cave fortress thingy, made of silk and Ostrich feathers. Goddamn _Ostriches. _

The worst part was that the source of his frustrating exhaustion wasn't anywhere near close enough to resolve the problem.

_Kagome_

As soon as the foreign name shot through his head, Chase's attitude resided and left him feeling more tired than ever. Feeling weak, he allowed himself to collapse onto his side, finding the thought of his love more comforting than any blanket or pillow. He sighed deeply through his nose, burying half of his face into the expensive pillow and trying to rest his sore, burning eyes. His fingers grasped the soft sheet, his mind not even registering (or bothering to try) what type of fabric it was. All he really realized, through his sleepy daze, was that it was soft… _very _soft… like Kagome's hair.

The dragon lord smiled, sitting up slowly, he slipped out from beneath the covers and walked silently to his large closet, the big cats littered around the room not waking at his movements.

Digging through the walk-in closet, he reached in and pulled out a very, _very _old, very fragile blue training changshan. His eyes softened and there was a soft tugging at his heart, but instead of sitting and reminiscing, Chase turned around and padded out of the closet, not bothering to close it as he went back to his bed.

He was quickly nestled beneath his covers, his hands gripping the soft bed sheet and the changshan, which lay above the covers, just in case he rolled over in his sleep. He pulled the heart-achingly familiar blue training outfit closer to him and buried his nose in it, inhaling the scent of an old perfume, concocted especially for this specific woman, sweet sweat that had dried into the fabric, and a somewhat musty smell. However, there was a scent that seemed to overpower it all; like raindrops and jasmine…

_Kagome…_

And with that, the draconic warrior fell soundly asleep as the sun rose in gleaming golds and pinks over the distant horizon, shining through the sun roof and casting a golden glow throughout the room.

_I'm aware my heart is a sad affair;_

_There's much disillusion there._

_But I can dream, can't I?_

_Can't I adore you?_

_Although we are oceans apart._

_I can't make you open your heart,_

_but I can dream, can't I?_

_-The Andrews Sisters_

_Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! -Sara_


End file.
